Babysitting Madness
by Crystalteen
Summary: Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Steve, and Tony agree to help Thor out by babysitting one-year-old Loki for him since he has to go off to a last minute meeting in his homeland of Asgard. However, none of the Avengers are aware of baby Loki beginning to discover his mischief powers...and Loki knows exactly how he's going to break them in. A fluffy, humorous, and a bit dramatic two-shot!


**A/N: Hey everyone! :) **

**Since I've been working on "The Outsiders" fanfics a lot, I decided to make a one-shot with "The Avengers." Just like "The Outsiders," I'm a big fan of "The Avengers," so I'm planning to write a fanfic on "The Avengers" sooner or later. :) **

**This two-shot is absolute humor and fluff, mixed with some drama that involves a one-year-old Loki. As for the rest of the avengers crew, they're all the same age from the movie.**

** Also, this takes place after "The Avengers," but the teamed up heroes truly saved the world from a different villain. **

**Young Loki isn't like taking care of any other baby, but Bruce, Clint, Tony, Steve, and Natasha will unfortunately be realizing that the more difficult way. **

**Please review and enjoy this two-shot! :) :D**

* * *

_Thor's POV_

I could tell that my people back in Asgard were relieved when I returned from New York, safe and remaining all in one piece. The worse I've gotten back on the earth that I often watched over were a couple of cuts and bruises that were now starting to quickly heal. That didn't surprise me; I'm the prince of Asgard, a god...and it took _a lot _to cause any kind harmful damage to a god. That pretty much explained why rarely anybody in Asgard, especially my family and I, got sick from my thunderstorms or sprained a limb from falling from a tree.

I might've been worlds away from the earth, but that didn't stop me from heading there that single time. The only reason I went was because I had enough seeing all kinds of innocent children being sexually used...I've had enough of men spilling others blood...all of these kidnappings and all of the stealing...I had reached to my highest peak to not being able to handle following my father's words towards the earth anymore. My father, the king Odin, explained to me ever since I was a child that when I got older, it would've been my responsibility to look over the world and try my hardest to protect it and its people. Unfortunately, my father also explained to me that I couldn't go to earth because I was known as some fairytale creature instead of an actual god from the secret world of Asgard.

Nevertheless, I couldn't just sit back and try protecting the world anymore. If I had, I'm almost certainly positive that the entire world would be destroyed and concurred by a single evil soul. After witnessing and storing away all of these other problems that I've seen these people on earth suffer, I knew that this problem was one that couldn't be ignored. Usually I always obeyed my father, but I understood something now that I didn't back when I was younger. Some rules were meant to be broken...and thank Asgard that I followed my destiny and left my home to New York.

Frigga, the queen of Asgard and my mother, was more overjoyed than anything when I returned. She was shedding many tears, chuckling a bit from relief as she berried her face in my chest and squeezed me in her arms like she did when I was little.

As for my father, he wasn't as pleased with me as I hoped he would've been. He was disappointed that I disobeyed him and practically exposed the secrets to Asgard to earth, but at the same time, I could sense the care for me that he had wrapped around his heart. Besides, if I hadn't went and risked my life to save the world, Asgard would be in a wreck now itself; my people would be crying for mercy and crawling, too weak without any food or a place to sleep. If I refused to let that happen to my people, there was no way that I was going to allow it to happen to earth. But I couldn't take all of the credit for saving the world.

The Avengers, the individuals that were commonly known as Black Widow, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Captain America, and the Hulk. Without them, I'm afraid that I wouldn't have been able to save the world...and not only did I help save the entire universe, but I became a part of the Avengers. Director Fury almost immediately accepted me into the team before he allowed me to take the tesseract back to Asgard with me. That way, it wouldn't fall into any evil hands like it did with our previous villain, who attempted to take over the world by opening up a portal so more evil could sneak in and destroy everyone. I'm afraid that I never bothered to catch his name, but whoever he was, he was taken in by the rest of the team and placed in his own "special" cell until his time comes to pay for his crimes. Until the team needs to have a meeting, or something else dangerous strikes the universe, I don't need to return back to our secret HQ.

In the meantime, I have to remain in Asgard so I can keep up with all of my duties as prince...and as an older brother.

No matter what kind of situation I was in, and that included me recently saving the universe with the rest of the Avengers, my baby brother was always the first one I had on my mind to be there for. I cared for him more than anybody, including myself, and it was my duty as a big brother to protect him through the thick and thin.

I've seen many different children, playing and laughing with each other happily; but no child compared to my little brother in my blue eyes.

His name was Loki, and he had recently just turned one shortly before I had to go to New York.

Since my parents were the busiest people in all of Asgard, I was the one who spent the most time with Loki. All by myself, I watched him nearly 24/7 in our gigantic palace, but I really didn't mind. I loved him greatly with all my heart, and _nothing _would ever change that. But Loki was at that part of his life now where he was starting to grow aware of his special powers that Asgard granted him with on the day of his birth. He rarely pulled his powers around me, but there were plenty of times when I heard my father talking to my mother about how aggravated he was getting with Loki and his magic. Nonetheless, my mother told him calmly that he was just a baby who was learning a great thing about himself. All gods and goddesses usually start to notice that they have powers when they first turn one, but rarely any really know how to use them.

Unfortunately, my separate duties as the prince of Asgard, a new member of the Avengers, and Loki's big brother weren't as easy to juggle around as they each seemed. The rest of the Avengers were still making plans on how they were going to clean up New York, but they didn't want to risk me exposing anymore of Asgard's secrets since I didn't come from the world that they did. Nonetheless...I'm afraid that my new problem didn't come from that...

See, a week has passed by since the Avengers and I saved the whole universe. On the first day when I returned back to Asgard, my father explained to me that he needed me to show up at a meeting with him, my mother, and our servants elsewhere from our palace. I'm pretty sure that it had to somehow involve the growing up Loki realizing that his powers were beginning to unfold themselves in front of him. Loki...now _that's _where my problem struck.

I completely forgot about my father's instructions towards the meeting, and I still had to do the most difficult thing in a situation like this before I went to attend it. Find somebody to watch Loki while I was gone. The meeting was twenty-five minutes away, but I was nowhere near prepared for it. I didn't want to risk disappointing my father again; he was still a little disappointed towards my flee to earth. If I didn't obey his rules this time...I didn't want to find what could possibly happen out.

I gazed at my reflection in my gem encrusted mirror; I was only dressed in my recently washed undershirt and my boxers, running my golden brush through my blonde hair. I could feel the knots untangling, almost like they were burning my head from my hair being long and all.

My mother, father, and our servants were already gone, meaning that it was just me and Loki all alone in the palace.

After I placed my golden hairbrush back aside, I ran my fingers through my silky strands to make sure no more tangles were there. None were, so I quickly began to get dressed again. However, just as I got my dark colored pants up to my knees, I heard Loki's stirring coming from across the hall since our chamber doors were open.

"Oh no..." I worriedly groaned, knowing what was coming. Quickly, I pulled my pants all the way up, but right when I was about to snatch my recently polished armor up from where I rested it on my bed, Loki's stirring became his usual morning loud crying. _Crap_...

"I'm coming, baby brother! I'm coming!" I called out, but I stopped my hurrying towards my open door and froze in my tracks for about two split seconds; then I bolted back over to my bed and grabbed my armor and boots. I didn't need my hammer for this meeting.

"Don't worry, Loki!" I rushed out of my room and practically hopped into Loki's chamber since I was trying to force my boots onto my feet as I ran. "I'm here, baby brother! I'm here!"

I pulled on my other boot and let out a soft sigh of relief as I fixed my eyes on the no longer screaming Loki. He was holding himself up on his wobbly knees by holding on tight to the bars of his silver crib that was patted with a couple of moss-green pillows and a warm dark red blanket. All of the furniture in his room, which was just a couple of gem encrusted rocking chairs and a plain loveseat, were each the same exact colors. A somewhat big window was over Loki's crib, giving off such a magnificent view of Asgard with the same shade of red curtains hanging at the sides.

Loki's emerald green eyes lit up almost instantly, and his lips tugged up into a irresistible smile. Lastly, his jet-black hair that went down to the tops of his shoulders was all shagged up.

I couldn't help myself to smile back, chuckles escaping from my mouth as I placed my armor down onto the moss-green loveseat. However, it wasn't long until my grin vanished, and my soft laughter drained away from my realization swiping across my mind again. I only had about twenty minutes now to get to the meeting, but I still had to get my armor on and I had to find somebody willing to watch over my baby brother.

"Oh, Loki..." I sighed as I approached the silver crib, keeping the frown away from my face as hard as I could. "What am I going to do with you, brother?"

Loki released the bars of his crib and plopped himself back down, cutely giggling as he reached his little arms up towards me. Atleast that brought the sides of my mouth pinching back upward a little.

I reached into the crib, carefully grasping Loki from around his waist as I picked him up. I gave his cheek a little kiss, right before he rested his head on my shoulder and stayed there like he always did when I was the one to pick him up. I could hear him beginning to suck on his thumb, but as much as I wanted to laugh atleast a tiny bit at that, I was too overwhelmed. Now I had to get Loki dressed, get my own armor on, find somebody to watch him, and _wait _for the babysitter to show up before I left to the meeting.

"What in the name of Asgard am I going to do?" I half nervously/half seriously whispered to myself as I carried Loki over to his dark red changing table. Carefully then, I laid him down on his back, supporting his head until it was resting against the plush patting. Loki gazed at me with those big, innocent, emerald eyes of his as he calmly continued sucking away on his thumb.

Another tiny smile slipped across my face for a couple of seconds. Loki might've never learned how to talk yet, but he sure did have a way to make me smile no matter what.

"All right, Loki..." I unzipped his footsy pajamas, right before I lowered my lips and rested them on his bare belly. As I blew a gentle raspberry, followed by another one, I couldn't help myself to snicker at how Loki instantly burst out into an adorable fit of laughter. "Let's get you ready for another day, baby brother." I smiled a little.

How in all of Asgard was I supposed to find a trustworthy person on this early notice to babysit my brother? I couldn't leave him with just anybody; I wouldn't allow such a thing. I didn't trust the hands of a stranger, just like everybody shouldn't.

I reached underneath Loki's changing table, snatching up a fresh diaper, some wipes, and this white powder that I recently found out was known as baby powder. Then, just as I was about to strip Loki's pajamas off from him, I couldn't help myself to notice something around my wrist. It was my black spy like watch that said 'S.H.I.E.L.D' in small white letters around its small, dim green screen. Before I came back to Asgard, Director Fury gave me this watch to keep in touch with the rest of the Avengers, along with the actual HQ. Since I was in such a hurry to get up and get ready today, I guess that I forgot that I slipped it on. But I remember now.

The Avengers were more than just the Hulk, Black Widow, Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Captain America in my eyes. They were my friends: Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanoff. They accepted me into their team as soon as Director Fury made it official, and I knew for sure that I could count on them with any...

Suddenly, a thought swiped across my mind, causing my eyes to widen a bit as I fixed my attention back on Loki. His bright green eyes were shimmering, still looking right at me, and he was now drooling all over one of his hands.

I waited a few more seconds to think my new thought through, but it wasn't long at all before I quickly pressed one of the little buttons on my watch and held it close to my lips.

"Call S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters." I instructed into my watch as I quickly swiped up one of Loki's toys and handed it to him so it could keep him busy.

Like I said, I knew that I could trust my new friends greatly with anything. What could possibly go wrong if they babysat Loki? I knew them, I trusted them, they could visit Asgard for the first time, and they can meet Loki. I don't believe that I even mentioned my baby brother to the Avengers since I was too caught up in helping them gather information and battle with our previous villain. Now would be a perfect time to help repay me, and what could be easier than taking care of my little brother after I helped save the entire universe? I doubt Loki would give them anymore trouble than what the responsibility of a baby really is. Other than that, Loki should be a piece of cake to look after...I hope, that is.

_Bruce's POV_

Hell! A full week has passed since Natasha, Clint, Steve, Tony, our new pal Thor, and I brought all of the dangerous drama in New York to an end, but the entire city is still practically in shambles. Every night since last week, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Steve, and I have been going out on the still somewhat destroyed streets and cleaning up the wreck that "we" caused when saving the whole world.

Thor wasn't on earth anymore; Director Fury and the rest of the Avengers, including myself, instructed him to go back to his home in Asgard so we could protect his powers and his home's many secrets. Reluctantly, Thor agreed and left the day after he helped us...but we each knew that someday we would meet up with the demigod again. It might've just been a week, but I could tell that the Avengers missed Thor being around. I honestly did too, considering he was a new friend and a new member to our team. Unfortunately, I'm afraid that we were only going to be able to see him again whenever more evil threatened the universe.

Mr. Fury slowly studied me as I sat up completely still in my tall chair, twirling my thumbs around. After another night of only getting about four-to-five hours of sleep, I was back in S.H.I.E.L.D's HQ, sitting at our round table with Clint, Tony, Natasha, and Steve.

"Okay," Mr. Fury paced around the table, but each step was soft and slow. His heavy boots swiped across the floor, until they came to a sudden stop, and Mr. Fury examined the whole team with his one good eye from the end of the table. "I never got a chance to tell the five of you this, but I'm proud in how well you each did last week. I'm also just as proud in Thor, but I'm afraid that he's not here to share this moment."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "So...that's all that you wanted to tell us? You couldn't have left us that on our answering machines? And we did just _well_? _Well_? Mr. Fury, we_ saved_ the _entire_ universe!"

"I'm pretty sure that I processed that fact last week, Mr. Stark." Mr. Fury rolled his eye. "And to answer your question, no that's _not _the reason I got you all to come here today."

"Mr. Fury, it's 9:40 A.M. and we've rarely gotten any sleep for this passed week." Clint pointed out, but his eyes weren't on Mr. Fury. Instead, Clint was busy studying his arrows with his feet kicked back onto the table. "I'm not trying to rush you, but if you don't mind, could you please tell us why we had to drag ourselves out of our beds this morning? Did our recently captured villain escape?" Clint innocently blinked.

"No, Mr. Barton. There's no way for that man to escape." responded Mr. Fury.

"Is some type of more evil heading our way?" Clint then asked, confusion beginning to glow in his eyes.

Mr. Fury shook his head, obviously growing annoyed a little. "No, Mr. Barton. If there was, I'm sure that Thor would've arrived by now."

"Then why did you call us in?"

Natasha rolled her dark eyes. "Give him a chance to tell us, would you, Clint?" She softly spoke, but her tone was dead serious.

"Thank you, Miss. Romanoff." Mr. Fury sighed to himself, relaxing his eye shut for a moment before he began to speak again. "Now, I understand that New York is still a mess, but you five have been working every night since our war between good and evil came to an end. So, I don't want any of you to have to stay here and watch over our captive villain until the sun sets for no reason."

Clint stopped what he was doing with his arrows and quickly looked up at Mr. Fury.

"You're giving us the day off, sir?" asked Clint, who was obviously taken off guard.

By the way my eyebrows were raised, I'm pretty sure that the others could tell that I was surprised, too.

"Yes," Mr. Fury simply nodded. "And not only am I giving you today off, but none of you have to pick up New York tonight. If you five keep getting only three-to-five hours of sleep, God knows what'll happen if any new situation pops up. So am I clear?"

"Very clear, sir!" Steve answered almost immediately. On his face, there was a large and thrilled smile that exposed what looked liked all of his teeth.

"Thank you, Director!" Natasha grinned a little herself.

"Yeah, thanks!" chuckled Clint.

"...Again, I refer to the answering machines." Tony spoke with complete seriousness, even though he was now smiling.

"Tony!" I somewhat exclaimed as I gave him a careful, but yet tough punch in his arm. "Show some respect, would you?"

"Indeed," Mr. Fury spoke up again, eyeing Tony when he said that. "I hope you five have a good day off and a recovering full night's sleep later on tonight."

"Speaking of days off," Steve suddenly stated. "I wonder what our good friend Thor's been up to since we wouldn't allow him to come back to earth unless he was desperately needed."

"Our good friend?" Tony cocked an eyebrow again. "We knew him for three days!"

"So what?" Steve said, his voice defensive. "He helped us save the world."

Tim grew a smart smirk. "Yes, I know that, but I'm pretty sure that you can't even remember his last name."

"I know his last name!" Steve exclaimed, the defense in his voice rising a little bit more.

"Really? Ten bucks say you don't." snickered Tony. "What is it, Star Spangled?"

Steve crossed his arms and opened his mouth, but no words came out. He hesitated for a couple of seconds, but then began to annoyingly grumble under his breath as Tony softly snickered at him.

"He's still our friend and he'll always be one of us no matter what." said Steve as he pulled out ten bucks from his pocket and shoved it into Tony's hand.

"Yeah, I know that." Tony continued to smartly smirk, tucking his new ten bucks into his jeans pocket.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You guys seriously have to grow up out of childishly gambling each other like that."

Suddenly then, just as Tony opened his mouth to say something, a blinking message popped across the HQ's main computer. A faint, but yet echoing beeping sound rang throughout the many different hallways and secret passageways of our headquarters.

"Looks like we're getting an incoming call." I slid myself out from my seat and walked over to the main computer.

After that, I quickly typed in the _long _password that Mr. Fury sat up and the words "Incoming Call" appeared on the large screen.

"Must be the demigod," said Mr. Fury. "There's nobody else with one of our S.H.I.E.L.D watches outside of this room."

Without another word, I pressed a button on the main computer's keyboard, which instantly had the beeping come to an end. "Incoming Call" vanished from the screen, but it was instantly replaced with this design of a straight line that would move to produce sound waves. In shorter terms, when the caller spoke, the line would spike up or become wavy, depending on the tone of the voice.

"Thor, is that you?" Mr. Fury asked, his eye locked on the screen like mine and the rest of the Avengers were.

"Yeah, it's me in the flesh." The line bounced a little. "It's good to hear a familiar voice from earth, Director Fury. Now if I may ask, I understand that the Avengers have been awfully busy and everything for this passed week, but is it possible that they're in headquarters today?"

Mr. Fury glanced over his shoulder and studied Natasha, Steve, Clint, and Tony. After that, he examined me.

"You called at a good time." Mr. Fury approved, his eye remaining on me. "All five of them are here with me now, and they were about to leave."

Thor took in a deep breath and let it out. "Well I'm glad that I caught them in time."

My smile vanished almost immediately after I picked up the pinch of worry in Thor's voice. I gazed over my shoulder, noticing how confusion was beginning to sparkle up in Natasha, Steve, and Clint's eyes. By the way that they were glancing at each other, I could tell that they must've noticed what I did with Thor. As for Tony, he might've seemed as plain as day, but that was the same old act that he pulled all the time whenever he was confused or suspicious about something. He just didn't like fessing up to the rest of the team because he didn't want to apparently worry us.

"Is everything okay, Thor?" Natasha asked, her eyebrows now raised.

Steve rose from his chair, only so he could seat himself back on the table. Again, Mr. Fury rolled his spared eye.

"There isn't anything wrong going on in your homeland, is there?" questioned Steve.

"Nay, nothing bad is going on here in Asgard. Rarely anything bad happens here." Thor answered with complete honesty.

"Then what's the problem? We can tell that something isn't right, otherwise you wouldn't have contacted headquarters." pointed out Clint.

Everybody was silent for a couple of seconds, until Thor released another sigh after he hesitated.

Then the demigod coughed a little, sounding like he was clearing his throat. "...I hope you five wouldn't mind if I asked you to honor me with a favor."

I turned myself around and exchanged my expression with Natasha's, both of us looking evenly confused.

Clint was biting down on his bottom lip a little, having his eyes narrowed with concern; and Steve was glancing around at all of us, examining us with concern written all over his face.

And lastly, Tony had his eyebrow cocked and his arms were crossed over his chest again.

"What kind of favor did you have in mind, Thor?" I broke the silence, trying to think what could possibly a demigod need for mortals like us to help him with.

"Well..." Thor took a short moment to hesitate, but he was beginning to sound a bit more confident. There was the Thor we all knew and loved. "I think I should explain everything first. See, after I arrived back to my home here in Asgard, my father explained to me all about this meeting that I had to attend with him, my mother, and our servants. Unfortunately, I forgot since I'm getting back into my duties as prince, and I'm still adjusting to being a new member to the Avengers. This week flew by faster than I attended it would."

Steve arched his back and rested his crossed arms on his lap. "So what exactly do you want from us?" He spoke with a mixture of his usual friendly care and innocence.

"...I would honor it greatly...if the five of you to come to my palace in Asgard to watch over my baby brother." Thor carefully said.

I could've sworn I felt my heart take such a gigantic leap through my shirt. Since when did Thor have a baby brother? And he wanted us to go to Asgard? _That's _the main thing that startled me, but as for babies...they might've looked all cute and innocent, but when they burst into a waterfall of tears and screamed their heads off, I don't think that the other guy would be able to remain calm. I wouldn't know though; I never babysat a baby in God knows how long, and I'm pretty sure that was before the other guy existed.

Tony's dark eyes instantly looked like they were about to bulge out of his head.

"So let me get this straight, demigod..." Tony stated, pieces of his new surprised feelings dripping into his voice. "You want us to...do _what _now?..._Babysit_?"

"Yes, I knew that's what you called it." Thor simply answered. "And I'm running out of time to find watchers for my brother. I got only about seventeen minutes to make it to that meeting, or else only Asgard knows what my father will do."

I gazed over my shoulder and studied how Natasha, Steve, and Clint began to exchange these facial expressions, obviously trying to think this unexpected favor through.

"Since when did you have a baby brother?" Mr. Fury questioned in a serious voice, his one eye remaining on the screen.

"Ever since last year. He recently turned one." responded Thor, quietly breathing to himself a bit more rapidly than usual.

That proved to me that he _was _in desperate need for help, and he had nobody else to possibly turn to at last minute to watch this little baby brother of his. But how could _I _risk allowing myself to become a babysitter for a one-year-old? I didn't want to risk the other guy to roar out of me, and I especially didn't want to do it in some magical place like Asgard...but at the same time, I knew that Thor needed as much help as possible.

"Is he a god?" Tony's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I knew that he was talking to Thor.

"Of course. Anyone who is taken in or created in a royal family becomes a god or goddess of a certain topic at birth." Thor honestly replied.

Silently, Tony gave himself a face-palm, cursing under his breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose. If there was one main thing that you _did not _want to mix with Tony Stark, it was sure as hell known as children. I don't see why Tony was so against them though..._I _wasn't even _that _obsessed with trying my hardest to stay away from them so the other guy wouldn't get the best of me. Out of everybody in the Avengers, Tony was the worst when it came to kids and infants. Natasha and Steve didn't seem to have trouble with them, and I think that Clint figured that they weren't that hard to handle either, but Tony was the absolute opposite.

Thor then sighed, fixing me back into reality yet again. I locked my eyes back on the screen, adjusting my glasses some as I watched the line.

"I know that this is quite unexpected..."

"_Quite_?" Tony interrupted, crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow.

"Mr. Stark!" Mr. Fury raised his voice only a little, and that was all it took to get Tony to finally shut his sarcasm up, but not without rolling his eyes.

"As I was saying," Thor continued. "I know that none of you knew that I had a baby brother and this is very much uncalled for, but if I don't follow my father's orders..."

"Then off with your head?" questioned Clint, gently poking the pointy tip of one of his arrows with his pointer finger.

Thor hesitated for a moment. "...Well, he might be furious to the point where he'll just have to do something close enough to that; but not with me, of course. Asgard needs its prince."

Clint somewhat rolled his eyes, still fiddling around with his arrows. "I was kidding, Thor."

"Well, I wasn't...and I'm still not." sighed Thor for about the millionth time, but I couldn't blame him for being worried. "Can you please do this for me? It would only be for a couple of hours."

Tony's eyebrows instantly raised. "_What_? A couple of _hours_? How in the world could we possibly get to a place like Asgard?"

Natasha bit down on her bottom lip and shrugged, quietly sighing to herself. "As much as I'd hate to admit it, Tony is right. We're not from your kind, so how can we help you if you have to stay in Asgard?"

"Simple. Remember where we all went shortly after we saved the world?" asked a half jumpy/half eager prince of Asgard.

Mr. Fury kept his eye on the screen as I gazed back over my shoulder and watched as Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Tony exchanged their expressions yet again. We each remained silent, trying to remember what Thor was telling us since we were busy cleaning up the streets of New York all this week's nights, and we were craving to catch a recovering sleep hopefully very soon. It was difficult to think when you're tired.

"You know," Thor then quickly added when nobody replied. "Where we went after Director Fury allowed me to take the tesseract?"

"Oh!" Steve's eyes grew, sparking with realization. "You're talkin' about the park, Thor!"

A short pause formed from Thor's side of the conversation. "If that's what you call it, then yes. Anyway, remember the thing that I was standing on?"

Natasha narrowed his eyes a little. You could tell that she was definitely confused. "You mean one of the many passages that lead to the underground sewers?"

"It does look only like that, doesn't it?" I didn't need to see Thor's face to know that he was smiling atleast a tiny bit.

Tony ran one of his hands through his dark hair, while his other arm stayed across his stomach. "He doesn't know what we call parks...but yet, he knows what a sewer is."

"I heard that, Tony!" Thor spoke, just as Natasha reached up from her chair and gave Tony a half gentle/half rough smack upside his head. "I have no time to spare with going over how different our worlds are! That exact passage down to the sewer in the park is a secret portal to Asgard. All you have to do is stand on it and hold yourself steady as much as possible for one of the most imaginable rides of your lives."

Clint cocked an eyebrow. "A secret portal to your homeland?" He suddenly grew a small grin, chuckles softly raining from his mouth. "I thought these kinds of things only happened in the movies."

"Only true believers in Asgard are able to unlock any of the secret portals powers. Of course, pretty much everybody on earth thinks that it's all a made up fairytale, so our portals are barely used by mortals." Thor explained. "Neither of you should have any problems getting here or back to New York with that magic portal."

I touched my chin, beginning to brainstorm all kinds of mysterious and unbelievable things that such a place like Asgard could contain. I know I'm definitely somebody who needs to be careful and settle myself as much as possible so I won't get stressed out, but...I've been to India, making a living there miserably by failing at saving lives. Now I lived in New York, working as my old scientist self back in S.H.I.E.L.D and only unleashing the other guy when he just _had _to come out for the Avengers. But Asgard...that was a place full of magical surprises and whatnot...perfect for my science, I bet; and not only that, but Thor _did _help us save the entire universe. He was a member of our team and a friend. At those thoughts, a small smile made its way across my face.

"So..." Thor quietly released a deep breath. "What do you say? Will you five _please _do me the honor in helping me just by babysitting my brother for a couple of hours?"

Mr. Fury had his hands folded behind his back, and he slowly turned himself around to scan the table. He always wanted me and the rest of the Avengers to make the best decisions for ourselves, considering that we were a team and not to mention full grown adults.

I continued to show my little grin, and I slimly nodded a few silent times when Clint, Natasha, Tony, and Steve turned their heads over to look at me.

Natasha miserably failed at hiding a glad smirk, but Steve instantly flashed a full tooth grin right back at me.

Clint simply shrugged, giving a small nod along before he began to fiddle around with his arrows some more.

However, Tony had his dark eyes shut, and he was slowly shaking his head back and forth.

My smile instantly vanished from my face. "What do you mean by _that_, Tony?" I made sure that I was keeping my voice soft enough so Thor wouldn't be able to hear me.

Tony reopened his eyes. "You're the scientist of our group, Banner! What does your scientific brain think I mean by this?" He pointed at his head as he slowly shook it a few more times.

I bit down on my tongue and took a deep breath to remain calm, fighting the other guy from wanting to jump out of me. I was getting a little better at leashing him, but he could still find ways to escape from me. Unfortunately, that is.

Natasha rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat, while Steve and Clint gazed at Tony with the same look that I was giving him.

"Thor," Natasha said as she approached the main computer's screen, her arms crossed over her chest and red bangs dangling in front of one of her eyes. "You don't have anything to worry over, okay? We'll be there ASAP."

Tony's eyes shot huge, looking like they actually were going to fall out of his head at any moment.

Nonetheless, before Iron Man could open his mouth to object, Thor beat him to it with a tone full of absolute relief.

"In the name of all of Asgard, thank you beyond belief! I promise, the hours _will _fly by! My palace will be incredibly easy to find, too; it's the biggest one in all of Asgard."

My eyes widened a little at the image of such a gigantic palace. Now _this _trip could be one that can help me take my science to a whole new level.

Suddenly, there was this noise that sounded like an infant beginning to whimper in the background from Thor's side of the conversation. That must've been none other than the kid that the rest of the Avengers and I were going to be watching.

Thor sighed a little. "Okay, I need to finish getting my baby brother changed, and then I need to get my armor on."

Steve sent one of his Captain America salutes to the main computer's screen. "Alright. We'll see you when we get there, Thor."

Without another word from anybody, the line vanished from the screen, and the big green letters that spelled out S.H.I.E.L.D appeared like they always did.

Tony did another face-palm, but this one was louder than his previous ones. "You _cannot _be damn serious!" He somewhat bellowed.

Natasha spun herself around on the heels of her black boots and shot him a small scowl. "This is all serious, Tony. You know, you could help us out by showing atleast a smidge of respect!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "It's not like I have anythin' against Thor, so none of you have to get damn irritated with me over that, okay?"

"None of us said that you had somethin' against Thor, Tony. It's pretty damn obvious that you don't, just like the rest of us." Natasha informed, puffing her bangs out from dangling in her face after she finished speaking.

"But," I cut in before Tony could say anything else, madly typing away to look up some information about Asgard that I could maybe compare and contrast sooner or later. "It's also pretty damn obvious that you have something against kids, Tony."

Tony cussed a little under his breath. "Yeah, so what? Little kids annoy the crap out of me with all of their neediness and all of that! I am _not _going to go to Asgard to look over some one-year-old!"

Mr. Fury's single eye widened a bit. "Mr. Stark, that's enough! You're a full grown man, so it's time to let go of your childish hatred!"

Tony grasped a deep breath and held it in as he ran one of his hands through his hair again. "But they're kids! They're damn needy all the time and they always complain until they get what they want 24/7!"

"Huh...sounds like you today, Tony." Clint cracked a smirk and chuckled at his own joke. Tony almost immediately shot him a warning glare, but didn't bother to say anything back to him.

"Tony, I think you're missing the main concept here." Natasha pointed out, which instantly had Tony looking back at her. "This is a one-year-old we're talkin' about. Most one year olds can't even walk yet or talk, and Thor helped us save the whole wide world. The least we could do is repay him by doing such a tiny favor like this compared to what he did to help us last week. Besides, doesn't Pepper want to have children?"

Tony's whole face almost instantly flushed bright red. "Maybe...but that's not goin' to happen for another few years. I just got engaged to her two days ago."

"But she still wants to carry your babies." Steve said, pointing a little at Iron Man.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me..." He angrily grumbled a little more under his breath.

Clint slid one of his arrows back down into its holder, right before he carefully brought back out another one. "Tony, there's no reason to be gettin' all raged up over somethin' like this. All we're doin' is babysitting Thor's baby brother for a few hours."

"Mr. Barton is right, Mr. Stark." Mr. Fury approved, nodding his head a single time. "Miss. Romanoff, Mr. Banner, and Mr. Rogers are right, too."

"But this is a baby _god _we're talkin' about! We had difficulties gettin' to understand Thor when we first met him, remember?" reminded Tony.

"Yes, but Thor's brother is just a one-year-old infant. Most babies don't even walk successfully at the age of one, so I doubt that he'll understand that he's a god." Natasha stated.

Tony stubbornly placed his hands on his hips, going on more and more with almost every word in the book.

"Mr. Stark, I want you to go ahead with Mr. Banner, Miss. Romanoff, Mr. Barton, and Mr. Rogers to Asgard." stated Mr. Fury in a dead serious tone.

"But today is our day off! You said so yourself, Director Fury!" Tony said.

I quietly sighed with annoyance to myself, fighting the other guy yet again. I was surprisingly succeeding.

"We can get other days off, Tony. Thor is our friend, a member to our team, and he needs us to do this simple favor for him." Steve grew a small grin and snickered a little. "I mean, it's a baby...how hard could he be to take care of?"

Tony rubbed his forehead, not bothering to say another word.

"Look," Mr. Fury stated, his hands remaining folded behind his black leather jacket. "I think it's pretty self explanatory that neither of you, including myself, saw this comin' from Thor. So, since you five are helping Thor by watching his brother today, I'll also let you take the next two days off. You should each be recovered with your sleep by then and ready for whatever comes our way next. Are we clear?"

Natasha and I instantly nodded our heads, just as Clint slipped the arrow that he was holding back into its holder. After that, he stood up from his chair, slipping his arrows over his shoulder as he then nodded with himself.

"Yes, sir!" Steve hopped off from the table, but not without giving Director Fury one of his Captain America solutes.

The entire HQ then became silent as we each fixed our eyes on Tony, who looked regretful in whatever he was about to say.

Heavily, our Iron Man released a sigh. "This baby better _not _be _too _much trouble!" He spoke through slimly grinding teeth.

Mr. Fury grew a small smirk, and Natasha did, too. As for Steve, Clint, and I, we simply grinned, finally relieved and glad at the same time in how Tony decided to cave.

"By the way," Tony said after he locked his attention back on Steve. "His last name is Odinson."

Almost instantly, Steve grumbled something that I couldn't understand under his breath. Then he did a face-palm and said a little louder this time, "Damn it!"

Atleast that brought a little smirk curling up on Tony's lips.

"Okay, the five of you better be off. I'll see you back here in three days, so get plenty of rest and make sure to keep close eyes on that baby." Mr. Fury instructed.

Understandingly, Natasha, Steve, and I nodded, while Tony and Clint simply shrugged.

Director Fury then bowed his head a single time. "Enjoy yourselves." He simply spoke, right before he turned away from us and headed the opposite way to the other side of our gigantic HQ.

As I followed Natasha and Clint out the HQ's doors with Steve and Tony behind me, I was thinking only one thing: maybe babysitting wasn't going to be as bad as I pictured.

Unfortunately, I should've considered how Tony had a point with Thor's kid brother being a god. It was too bad that neither Steve, Clint, Natasha, Tony, or myself knew what topic Thor's little brother was a god over...

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you all liked part one of this two-shot! :D :) **

**What'll all happen when Clint, Bruce, Natasha, Steve, and Tony babysit the little god of mischief? Cliffhanger! X)**

**Please review and stay tuned for part two! :D :D :) :) **

**Thanks everybody! :D :D :D :D :) :) :) :)**


End file.
